The Mysterious Voyage of Homer
The Mysterious Voyage of Homer is a playable Simpsons level in LEGO Dimensions, when you purchase the 71202 Level Pack. Level Pack Plot Despite Marge's advice, Homer has consumed a plate of Chief Wiggum's Guatemalan Insanity Peppers at the Springfield Chilli Cook-Off, and needs your help to uncover the riddles of the Coyote and seek out his soul mate! Walkthrough Citizen in Peril * Ralph Wiggum Ralph Wiggum is stranded on a raft in the sea near the shore. To save him, you will need to use a character with the Atlantis Elemental Ability to summon a giant water brick-built Seahorse that will dive into the water and will return Ralph to shore. Rule Breaker * 260,000 studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Portal Gun * Hacking * Relic Detection * Arcade Dock * Digging * Atlantis Elemental * Gyrosphere Switches * Laser * TARDIS Travel Section One It's the front yard of the Simpsons' house. You need to build Homer's Car to continue. After which, you work your way to the Chilli Cook-Off. Section Two At the Cook-Off, you use Homer's Car to navigate through obstacles before reaching Chief Wiggum's booth. There, Homer consumes his chili, flavoured with "the merciless peppers of Quetzelsacatanago", and retains his status as the chili hero. However, the peppers cause Homer to lose it and he drifts off into a dream world. Section Three In this desert environment, Homer has to use his powers and vehicle to work through the desert, revisiting several spots from his chill trip, like the sun that rose and set based on his footsteps, and the pyramid that he had to climb. After reaching the top, he is informed by the Space Coyote to find his soulmate, before being taken out of the fantasy via a ghost train. Section Four Looking for his soulmate, Homer comes to the conclusion that the lighthouse keeper is the loneliest man in the world, and thus would understand him, and has to work his way to the lighthouse, only to find out "Earl" is actually an automation that operates the lighthouse. Believing himself to be alone, Homer laments, only for Marge to show up and forgive him for his behaviour. Transcript See: The Mysterious Voyage of Homer/Transcript Differences from the Episode * All characters' lines barring Homer Simpson and the Space Coyote are not used in the level. * Certain elements were censored due to original The Simpson series targeting an adult audience. Marge smoking to mask the aroma of chili and the Space Coyote gnawing on Homer's leg followed by Homer threatening him were entirely deleted from the story. All references to alcohol were also censored, leading to much less focus on Marge than the original episode, ultimately meaning Marge has little justification for her actions in this version. When Homer realizes he is missing the cook-off, "God" was edited to "Gosh". (Though the subtitles still say "god" in earlier versions of the game.) * In this version, it shows how Homer gets to the Cook-Off. * Only Homer goes to the Cook-Off in this version. Though Bart Simpson can be used in the level, the level's story does not acknowledge this in any way. * The line "A bland timid entry" is used to describe Moe's chili in the episode but Burns' chili in the game, the line is also slightly longer in the episode. * In the episode there are two attempts from Homer to eat Wiggum's chili, one where he eats it normally and fails to eat one chili and another where he eats with his mouth protected with candle wax, this allows him to eat more of the chili but ultimately triggers the hallucination. This is condensed to one attempt in the level, with Homer successfully eating the chili without the protection of candle wax but still leading to the hallucination being triggered. Steam also comes out of Homer's ears after eating the chili. This is a subtle reference to the second attempt in the episode, where Julius Hibbert comments "By all medical logic, steam should be shooting out of his ears." * The start of the hallucination is condensed. * In the game, Homer punts the tortoise twice, the second time after the pyramid rose. In the original episode, Homer comments about the tortoise getting even by raising the pyramid, who nods in agreement but doesn't punt it. The line "This is because I kicked you, isn't it?" can be heard sometimes after that cutscene. * The segment of Homer trying to find his soulmate is highly condensed. In the game, we only see the scenes of the golf course and the Lighthouse. * Homer never states that his soulmate is Marge in this version. * In the episode Homer just runs through the sea into the lighthouse, causing him to get struck by sea once, however, in this level the process of getting to the lighthouse is much more complex. * The scene where Homer and Marge try to save a ship heading towards the lighthouse is cut out. * The title for the level is translated to English, as opposed to the Spanish-rendered "El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer". Trivia * This is the only level that only uses pure archive audio from the original series. Certain characters featured in The Dalek Extermination of Earth, Ghostbusters! and Mission: Impossible also use recycled audio, but others received newly recorded lines. * This is the second Level Pack level to have a plot based on something related to its franchise before. Back to the Future!, Ghostbusters!, A Book and a Bad Guy, Mission: Impossible, and The Goonies are the first, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth. * The secret area of this level is an Easter egg based on The Jetsons. * This is the first level in the game to feature no boss battles. ** This is also the only level in the game without any major foes to defeat. * The Earl in question of the level, a lighthouse robot called E.A.R.L, is the Electronic Automatic Robotic Lighthouse. Category:Levels Category:Level Pack Levels Category:Index Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simpsons Levels Category:Wave 1 Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Levels